


Two Years To The Moon

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles, Derek is not traumatised, Fluff, Getting Together, Life is great, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, author!derek, coffee shop AU, inspired by writer's life lol, matchmaker!lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: It all started one fine afternoon at Stiles’s favorite coffee shop.





	Two Years To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A little note about Stiles's major: I have absolutely no idea how American colleges work, so when I visited the website I picked up some stuff and put them together. Sorry if there is any misinformation, anyone who can help with that part pls do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

It all started one fine afternoon at Stiles’s favorite coffee shop.

 

**

 

Stiles was relieved when finals ended and he was able to return home from college for the summer. Of course, his main concern was to catch up with his friends and family. This was why he was hanging at ‘

Of course, his main concern was to catch up with his friends and family. This was why he was hanging at ‘ _Elephant’_ -the best coffee shop in the entire world in his opinion- with his friend Danny.

It was a hot day, the sun was bright and the temperature was so high, Stiles could barely walk without feeling the overwhelming urge to run somewhere where there was air conditioning.  

Danny and he were sitting in the high chairs far to the back, right next to the speaker and they were sipping the cold drinks they ordered in peace.

Until _he_ came in.

 _He_ being the _finest_ human specimen Stiles had ever lied his eyes on. The man was so hot churning lava couldn’t compare! 

He looked a few years older than Danny and Stiles but about as tall. He had black hair -not trimmed close to his head, but not long either- and stubble, which looked well kept. His bone structure was so good that Stiles thought he was sculpted by an ancient Greek sculptor. His eyes, though, were his most impressive feat, as they were particularly stunning in their weird shade that looked simultaneously green and gray. Mr. Hot GuyTM was wearing a sky blue t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and he was holding a bag.

Stiles had stopped midsentence to gape at the marvelous man and Danny was looking at him weirdly until he kicked his legs under the table. Stiles hissed and averted his eyes throw a murderous look to his friend. Danny raised his hands in surrender and then turned his head to see what Stiles was staring at.

When he stopped peaking over his shoulder, he turned his attention back to Stiles and whistled. “My life would be so much more beautiful if guys like this one were more common.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “That sounds so wrong.” He decided.

Danny raised his eyebrows. “What? He is hot.” He declared and looked back at the man that had moved much closer.

Mr. Hot GuyTM looked as if he was looking for something, before his face turned determined, and he marched to them. Stiles could swear that his heart would break out of his chest.

Only… he wasn’t walking to them, he was walking to the table right next to theirs. The man opened his bag and pulled out a laptop. Right. Because the table next to theirs was also next to the only socket that was available.

_Right._

Stiles shook his head and looked back to Danny, who had a look on that screamed trouble.

“ _No!_ ” Stiles warned and Danny’s face soured.

Danny huffed. “Fine.”

Stiles wasn’t convinced but he returned to the conversation that was rudely stopped. Soon, he was so focused on telling Danny about his college adventures that he forgot the man sitting next to them.

Somehow, while catching up, their conversation turned in a different direction. Stiles was excitedly informing Danny about how awesome season 2 of sense8 was when Mr. Hot GuyTM  turned to look at them.

“I’m sorry, but can you stop talking about it? I haven’t watched all the season 2 episodes yet.” Mr. Hot GuyTM told them.

Stiles blinked at him for several seconds, while Danny replied. “Yes, of course, we got carried away.”

“Sorry,” Stiles added weakly.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize, I understand the enthusiasm.” The man said and flashed a bright smile at Stiles, who couldn't help but return the action.

Stiles was pretty sure they had a moment there, but then Mr. Hot GuyTM nodded at them and went back to looking at his laptop screen.

Stiles kept his gaze on him a little longer, until Danny yet again kicked his legs. He was smirking mischievously and he mouthed “He likes you.”

Stiles startled and shook his head in denial. “He doesn’t!” he whispered.

“He does.” Danny insisted.

“You have clearly no idea what you are talking about.” Stiles accused.

Danny looked smug then. “Have I ever been wrong?”

Stiles was ready to come up with a good comeback, but Danny was right, he had never been wrong. “I prefer to ignore you.”

It was not much after that they left, and Stiles almost forgot Mr. Hot GuyTM.

 

**

 

It was a week later that Stiles returned to the coffee shop, this time with the one and only, Lydia Martin, who had forced him to go shopping with her earlier that morning.

Lydia chose their usual table to the far back, the same he was occupying last week with Danny. She was lecturing Stiles about something, but he couldn’t bother to pay too much attention because he was feeling dizzy and tired from all the walking and wandering to the mall. If he didn’t get some caffeine inside of him soon, he would pass out.

“Stiles are you even listening to me?” And those were the words that made Stiles snap back to reality.

“Of course, light of my life, my queen, my sun, my whole world, how could you think otherwise?” he said mocking offense.

Lydia huffed. “Complimenting me won’t save you. What is more important than me?”

“Nothing could be more important than you, Lydia.” He said with a sigh. “I am tired, how can you do this on a weekly basis?”

Lydia chuckled. “What? Shopping? Honey, today, was a small walk compared to the shopping therapy I do with Allison.”

Stiles simply groaned.

“I was talking about this guy.” Lydia said firmly, demanding Stiles’s attention.

“What guy? I thought you were with Jackson!” Stiles said so loud Lydia shushed him and hit the back of his head.

“Of course, I am with Jackson, I was talking about the guy that has been sneaking glances at you since we walked in.” she explained and made a subtle motion with her hand to indicate who she was talking about.

Stiles rolled his eyes but looked at the table she was pointing.

Sure enough, two tables away, sat Mr. Hot GuyTM. He was as handsome as ever and he was typing furiously at his computer.

Lydia leaned closer to his ear and whispered “I think he likes you”.

Stiles turned to look at her alarmed. “Lydia, _no!_ ”

Lydia only smirked at him and stood up with determination. She grabbed Stiles’s phone and her bag and then marched to the unaware man. When she reached his table he looked at her with frowned eyebrows. “Excuse me,” Lydia began with a manipulative smile. “You see, my friend’s phone has such low battery that he is worrying that he has to leave early to charge it. If it is not too much trouble, can you plug the charger?” She asked drawing a charger out of her bag.

Mr. Hot GuyTM looked over at Stiles in confusion and then back to Lydia. “Yeah, of course.” He decided.

Lydia flashed him a grateful smile. “You are saving me. Stiles, my friend, has been fretting over it the past hour! Thank you…” she trailed off waiting for him to offer his name.

“Derek.” Mr. Hot GuyTM – _Derek_ \- provided.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Derek. I am Lydia, and as I mentioned, my friend’s name is Stiles.” Lydia remarked.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Derek said politely.

Lydia looked as if she was ready to coo at him, but instead she only flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I shall get back to my table now, thank you, again.”

When she was back sitting next to Stiles she raised her eyebrows. “I hate you.” Stiles declared.

Lydia scoffed. “Oh please, I am helping here. Besides, you _were_ whining about your battery level.”

Stiles flailed. “Firstly, I wasn’t _whining_ , and secondly how is this even helping?”

“You know his name now. And you are going to take your phone back yourself, so you get a chance to talk to him.”

Stiles gaped at her with a scandalized look. “I will not!”

“Yes you will, unless you want to leave without your phone!” Lydia pressed.

Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I still hate you.”

“You could never hate me.” She antagonized confidently.

Stiles just snorted and leaned back.

**

When it was high time they left, Lydia turned her head significantly to Derek’s direction to indicate that Stiles should go and talk to him in order to get his phone back.

Stiles glared at her, but did go anyway. “Hi,” he said when he was standing next to Derek’s table. “I… Lydia and I are leaving so… I need my phone.”

Derek flashed him a bright smile. “Of course.”

“Man, I am so sorry we interrupted you again from… whatever you are doing on your computer.” Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind, it didn’t even stall me, it is much worse at home.” Derek responded.

“At home?”

Derek winced. “Yeah, I live with my whole family and they get noisy, doesn’t really help when I am working.”

Stiles gave him a sympathetic look. “Dude, I get that!” he announced in frustration but then paused. “Okay, I definitely don’t, I am still at college and I live either in a dorm by myself or with my dad.”

Derek laughed gently. “College? What is your major?”

Stiles beamed. “I am studying Information and Law at Berkeley.”

“Sounds interesting.” Derek conversed with ease. “I’m afraid my work isn’t that exciting.”

“What do you do?”

Derek shied away from Stiles’s scrutinizing gaze. “I am an author, actually.”

Stiles flailed in excitement. “ _Dude_! How is that not exciting? What kind of books do you write?”

Derek looked ready to reply when Lydia came up to them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we are supposed to be leaving.” She said.

Derek looked apologetic. “Of course.”

Lydia raised her hand to stop him from continuing. “By all means, you should _not_ leave this conversation unfinished. Stiles is available through the whole week, if he is kind enough to give you his number, you will be able to meet up.” She posited firmly and threw an urging look to Stiles.

“Yeah, definitely! Here, give me your phone and I will put my number in –if you want it of course.” Stiles babbled nervously.

Derek’s wide smile was enough to stop him from fidgeting. “I’d love to.” Derek agreed and handed over his cell.

They bid Derek goodbye and exited the shop in silence. As soon as they were outside, though, Stiles looked at Lydia accusingly. “I _hate_ you!”

She didn’t even look at him as she marched to his car. “Do you, though?”

Stiles opened his mouth to defend himself but then remember that he actually gave Derek his number. “No, I really don’t. I think I love you.”

Lydia glanced back at him as she opened the passenger door. “You think?”

“No, I really do love you. You are my light, my moon and stars and all.” He answered excitedly as he climbed in his car too.

She was clearly pleased with herself as she beamed at him fondly.

**

Stiles was on edge since the minute he gave Derek his number.

Admittedly it had only been a day, but he was still fidgeting and checking his phone every few minutes. He kept being disappointed when his notifications weren’t because Derek tried to reach out to him.

His anxiety came to an end on Wednesday at 6:47 pm, almost 27 hours and 20 minutes since he left the shop the previous day.

Not that he was really counting or anything.               

The notification was a text from an unknown number that Stiles spent no time to save under the name Derek.

 

_Derek: Hey, this is Derek, from the shop. It seemed unfair that you didn’t have my number when I had yours, so here you go_

Stiles flipped excitedly on his bed and typed away his reply with his tongue peeking out of his lips.

 

_Stiles: Guess we are even now :D_

_How is writing going?_

Stiles turned on his back and stared at the screen with religious devotion as he waited for a reply. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

 

_Derek: Very good, actually. I think I am ahead of schedule_

_Maybe I won’t even need to work for the next days._

 

_Stiles: Sounds great!_

_But I am saddened that the Elephant will be robbed of your presence :(_

_Derek: You are right. That means I have to go back_

_If only I had someone to go with_

_Stiles: hm_

_Anyone in mind?_

_Derek: there is someone_

_You know him pretty well too_

_Stiles: I see... does that someone happens to be me by any chance?_

_Derek: How did you guess_

_Stiles: Haha_

_I’d love to come with you_

 

_Derek: Great! Meet me there tomorrow at 11 pm_

_Stiles: can't wait_

Stiles was pretty sure that the texts were over for the moment but he couldn’t help but relax on his bed with a goofy smile and his phone to his side, alert for any incoming messages.

**

It was 10:33 and Stiles was still in his room staring at his wardrobe in distaste.

All his ‘nice’ clothes were dirty since he hadn’t managed to do laundry yet and he was freaking out.

That was why reinforcements arrived and knocked on his door 27 minutes before his date time.

Lydia and Allison marched in his room and scrutinized his clothes with equal hard calculating looks.

They banned the cargo pants that he had taken out and gave him a semi-old pair of dark blue jeans that he had accidentally ripped in some places due to his clumsiness, but instead of being ruined it looked way cooler.

They argued over the shirt, Allison chose one of his old flannel shirts that had very subtle plaid because she claimed that it made him look fit, while Lydia took out one of his newer graphic t-shirts, that she claimed was weirdly fashionable and tight enough to show off his body in the best way.

Stiles agreed with Allison because he always felt more comfortable with plaid.

Lydia made a gagging sound when he put on his red Converse, and pointed at another black pair instead.

With the help of the girls, he managed to be in his car exactly 4 minutes before he could be late. It was a great thing that the Elephant was only 5 minutes away.

When he parked next to the shop, he could already see Derek standing in front of the main door.

Stiles exited the car and semi-run to him. “Hey, sorry I am late!”

Derek looked good. He was wearing his typical skinny black jeans but this time with a plain white shirt. _He was even wearing sunglasses!_

His whole appearance was doing things to Stiles.

Derek smiled and took off his glasses. “Don’t worry about it, I just arrived myself.”

They moved inside in silence. Stiles headed straight for his usual table –the one he assumed was also next to Derek’s usual.

After they ordered, the awkward silence didn’t last long.

“So… you never told me what your books are about.” Stiles spoke up while playing with the sugar packs.

Derek looked grateful to have the silence broken. “Mostly fiction. Most times I write young adult stories.”

Stiles still fidgeted anxiously with the little packs but his eyes lightened up in excitement. “That’s awesome! Are there any books I might have read?”

“Probably. I wrote ‘ _Five weeks to the Moon’_ ” Derek replied shyly.

Stiles’s movements froze as he looked startled at Derek’s face. “You are joking!” he accused.

“No I really did write it.” Derek affirmed nervously.

“Holy _shit,_ you are Derek _Hale_! Man, I can’t believe this, _Five weeks to the Moon_ is my favorite book _ever_!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek’s nervousness seemed to evaporate as he smiled. “Thank you.”

“I am not even exaggerating here. The character development is a-fucking-mazing, okay? And I absolutely loved that werewolves were portrayed like that, I am sick of the wrong presentation of the supernatural.” Stiles blurted in excitement.

Derek looked at him suspiciously. “And what do you know about the supernatural?” he asked carefully.

“More than I’d like, the bestiary is not only confusing, but also in another language!” Stiles responded easily.

Derek’s eyebrows knitted even more. “You have a bestiary?”

“I stole it from the Argents.” Stiles admitted mischievously. Derek looked alarmed, but Stiles raised his hands in surrender. “My best friend is a werewolf.”

Derek relaxed a little but remained speechless.

“I figured the book was out of personal experience, it was too good for the author to not be a werewolf. Also, you did the sniffing thing. Three times so far.” Stiles explained.

“Are you human?” was the first thing Derek asked.

“Mostly. I have a little bit of magic, something about a spark ready to be ignited and all that.” Stiles replied with a weird movement of his hand.

Derek hummed. “Is your best friend an omega?”

Stiles frowned. “Why would he be?”

Derek shrugged. “Because you are not part of a pack, but you do smell vaguely like a wolf. I figured he didn’t have a pack, or else you would be part of it too.”

“Scott was bitten on vacation actually. Three years ago. College was hard for him, I used to visit him a lot at first, but his girlfriend helped him through it. He found a pack near campus and they helped him a little. They are not his pack, not really, rather… his alliance.” Stiles explained.

Derek nodded in understanding. “I see. Is he from Beacon Hills too?”

“Yeah, we were both born here. But he hasn’t really been home for a while, college takes a lot of his time and on summer his mom and he visit his grandparents who live a bit away.”

“Makes sense that we haven’t seen him then.” Derek agreed.

“Yeah…” Stiles accepted thoughtfully. A small pause overcame their exchange as they both took in the information. Stiles, of course, was once again the one to interrupt it. “So… do you plan on writing a sequel?”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “On _Five weeks to the Moon?”_ Stiles nodded eagerly. “Well… I can’t reveal that information until there is an official announcement.”

Stiles pouted. “Come on! That’s unfair.”

Derek stared at him for a few seconds. “Fine, there will be something.” He relented.

Stiles’s eyes widened and he let a cry of victory. “I _knew_ it! Is it going to be a sequel? A prequel? A spin-off?”

“I told you enough already, you are not getting any more.”

“But, _Derek_ , please! Will we finally find out what Oliver told Alex? Or will the side effects of the explosion be as crucial as they were expected? I have a bunch of questions.” Stiles babbled enthusiastically.

Derek smirked. “You will have to find out with the rest of the word.”

“You are such a tease! Why are you doing this to me?” Stiles exaggerated and leaned back in his chair.

Derek chuckled gently. “Maybe, if I like you enough, I will let you read it before the release date.”

Stiles mocked hurt. “Why not give me the prototype instead? I am hurt.”

Derek shrugged. “Laura always gets the prototype.”

“And Laura is…?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“My older sister.” Derek clarified.

“Ah, I see.” Stiles claimed. “I never had any siblings. I mean, there is Scott, who is like a brother to me, but my blood relatives are not that many.”

Somehow, after that, they ended up talking about everything and anything, and especially with their teen years.

**

Stiles’s stomach growled loudly even for human ears for the 5th time and Derek paused midsentence. He looked outside of the large windows and following his gaze, Stiles realized that it was late in the afternoon, as the sun wasn’t so bright anymore.

“Maybe we could grab something to eat.” Derek suggested.

“Probably. Maybe we can try out the new noodle bar down the street if you are feeling up for it!” Stiles recommended.

It was a plan. Derek paid for their coffee and muffins –much to Stiles’s protests, who made him promise to let him pay for the food instead- and moved to the direction of the bar.

Stiles actually moaned in delight when he finally tasted the noodles. It was definitely much better than the ones he buys when he is at college. He even said so to Derek who had a weird look on his face. He talked animatedly with his chopsticks after that, at which point Derek had to restrain his flailing hands.

On their way back to their cars, Derek reached for his hand and held it until they had to part.

“I had a great time.” Stiles said and almost slapped himself for how cliché he sounded.

Derek didn’t seem to mind, though, as his smile got brighter. “Me too. We should do it again.”

Stiles licked his lips. “Yeah, definitely, I am up for that.” He said in a rush.

Derek chuckled and leaned in. Stiles thought he was going to be kissed, but instead Derek kissed his cheek. Derek was still close to his ear when he whispered. “Next time you will get a real kiss.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes when they had breathing space between them. “You are a major tease, you know that, right?”

Derek seemed more amused than anything. “Good night, Stiles.” He said gently and got in his car.

“Rude!” Stiles said loudly as the car moved away. “Good night, Derek.” He whispered as he watched Derek driving away.

**

Danny video calling him was not something unusual, but it did make Stiles feel strangely threatened. He did accept the call, though.

“You know you could just drive over if you wanted to see my face so bad.” Stiles said as soon as the camera was on.

“ _Like there is anyone who wants to see you that much._ ” Danny said rolling his eyes. “ _Or is there?_ ”

Stiles frowned. “Is there what? You know you make zero sense, right?”

Danny didn’t seem defeated at all. “ _Is there something you wish to tell me_?”

And oh… Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

And who said Stiles wasn’t a little shit?

“ _It is extremely heartbreaking to hear something about you from Jackson._ Jackson _, Stiles_!”

Stiles could dodge a subject better than Jackson could score a goal in lacrosse. “I know, right? Jackson is horrible, why are you friends with him?”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “ _I know damn well what you are doing. But seriously, would it hurt you to tell me that the Hot Guy from the other day asked you out?_ ”

“Danny, my man, you are my second favorite guy and all, but I mean… nothing happened.”

“’Nothing happened’. _Who are you kidding Stilinski, you had a date after a year!”_ Danny mocked.

“Careful there, you sound like Jackson.” Stiles pointed out.

“ _You are insufferable_.” Danny huffed.

Stiles would reply, but then multiple notification alerts came from his phone.

Danny raised his eyebrows. “ _Is that him?_ ”

It was.

 

_Derek: I hear there is a movie premier to the local theater tomorrow_

_I happen to have 2 tickets too_

_Interested?_

Stiles unconsciously smiled at his screen. “ _It is him, isn’t it? What does he say?”_

“He invited me to the movies.” Stiles said slowly. “I can’t go!”

Danny looked scandalized. “ _Of course you can!_ ”

“But I have plans with Scott tomorrow, and I haven’t seen him in a week!” Stiles exclaimed.

“ _You can have plans with Scott the day after tomorrow._ ” Danny insisted and when Stiles was about to protest, he went on. “ _Think about all the times Scott canceled on you to go out with Allison.”_

Stiles scoffed. “I am not the one for revenge.” At Danny’s look he reconsidered his previous statement. “Okay, maybe I am.”

 

_Stiles: you have my undivided attention_

“I agreed on the date.” Stiles told Danny. “Shit, I have another date, I must do the laundry!” Stiles was panicking over what to wear this time when his phone vibrated again.

 

_Derek: Text me your address and I will pick you up at 7_

Stiles typed away his response and looked back at Danny. “I have a date!”

 

**

Their second date was just as good as their first one. Maybe better too.

Stiles had worn the newest clothes Lydia had forced him to buy, while Derek went for his usual look, only this time, his t-shirt was a light gray.

Stiles was a mess of nerves when he spotted the sleek black Camaro out of his door, but his anxiety reduced dramatically when Derek made a joke.

The movie was great and they even bought a bunch of snacks that Stiles insisted that they had to get. Still, Stiles was craving ice cream when they left the theater. Derek decided that a walk to the park with ice cream was not at all cliché, it was a _fantastic idea._

All in all, they were so sappy and mushy that Stiles could puke, but instead he felt loved and cherished.

When Derek dropped him off at his house, he kissed him like he had promised.

Stiles wanted to turn it into a make out session, but Derek stopped him gently.

It was an amazing night.

**

They had many more amazing nights and incredible mornings. Their dates went for stupidly romantic to weirdly adventurous.

The day Stiles met the Hales was the scariest day of his life. Derek wasn’t lying, his family could be too much at times, but Stiles loved them anyway. Cora and he had met before in school, but she had only stayed a few months at Beacon Hills High, before she moved to a private school. Laura was his favorite. She was full of life and she always knew how to embarrass Derek just so that everyone could laugh it off and Derek wouldn’t get too offended. Peter, on the other hand, he was the one who truly embarrassed Derek with all the baby stories. Grandma Hale was an amazing woman too. She was strong minded and always happy. She was the one that kept giving Stiles candy and showing him old photo albums.

The day Derek met the Sheriff was the most precious. He looked truly horrified and on edge for the first part of the hour. Stiles’s dad had a great laugh about it afterward.

Stiles was one of the first people to read the first sequel of _Five weeks to the Moon._ The release date was set a week after his birthday, so it was one of Derek’s gifts.

“Oh my god, Derek, this is the best birthday present anyone has ever given to me! I love you so much.” He had said with a passionate kiss.

When Stiles graduated a few months later, Derek and he decided to move in together.

It was difficult at first, they kept bickering because Derek wanted his stuff in a certain way, while Stiles was too sloppy to mind, but they worked it out.

They were happy. Stiles had found a job with a pay good enough that he didn’t have to feel bad that he wasn’t contributing financially enough, while Derek was working on the 3rd and last book of the _Five weeks to the Moon_ series. 

 

One day, Stiles returned home with a weird feeling. Derek had sounded off on the phone and Stiles was unsure whether he had done anything to upset him.

He hadn’t.

Derek looked guilty when he greeted Stiles and he smelled vaguely like dog.

Because, apparently, he had adopted a dog that morning. Derek said he found her on the side of the road a week ago. She was alone and scared and he took her to the vet who took care of her. The vet couldn’t keep her, though, so he demanded that Derek found a place for her. And how could Derek say no to her hopeful eyes when she looked up at him?

Not a few seconds after he explained a warry Labrador inched in the room and looked at Stiles suspiciously.

Derek looked nervous and sad as he regarded Stiles’s reaction.

“She looks like a Luna.” Stiles said and that was it.

Luna became an honorable Hale for the rest of her life.

 

Sometimes, especially in winter, when Stiles got home he would find a full shifted Derek curled with Luna on the floor to a spot next to the large window and the heater.

Those days were Stiles’s favorite, because he would make a hot drink for him and Derek and cuddle with them both for the rest of the day.

 

It was summer, two years later than when they started dating when it happened.

It was sunset and they were on the roof of the summerhouse they rented. The gentle beat of the little waves on the shore was the only sound other than their voices. Derek had said a particularly funny joke and Stiles had laughed so much that he teared up. Derek had long stopped laughing and he was looking at him fondly.

“What?” Stiles asked wiping away the stray tears.

“You are so beautiful.” Derek muttered as if on a whim.

Stiles kissed him softly. “Yeah?”

Derek nodded and moved away a little. He stood up and got back to the house.

Stiles had been worried then that he had said or done something, but then Derek came back. Stiles would have asked if something was wrong, but then Derek handed him a hardcover book.

Not just any book, he realized as he read the cover, it was the 3rd book of the _Five weeks to the Moon_ series _._

“Is that the prototype?” Stiles asked in awe.

“Yes it is.” Derek said. “It arrived earlier today.”

“But… I thought Laura was the one that always read the prototype.”

“This time I want it to be you.” Derek said gently.

Stiles beamed at him and kissed him. He opened the book with awe-stricken eyes. He didn’t reach the 3rd page, as something fall on his lap.

It was a ring. A beautiful silver ring that looked more expensive than Stiles’s existence. He frowned upon it and when he turned to look for Derek, he found him kneeling to his side.

“Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honor to marry me?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

Stiles was too shocked to reply at first, but then he shook his head in affirmation. “Yes, yes, of course, why is that a question, all the yeses!” he yelled and fell to Derek’s side to kiss initiate another make-out session, but instead they ended up hugging and smiling to each other until Luna got jealous and joined them.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The interactions in the coffee shop (minus the dates) are real incidents that actually happened to me. Even the sense8 part. (Especially the sense8 part).  
> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)


End file.
